


Colors on Paper

by Shazrolane



Series: Art as Therapy (formerly Art Therapy) [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, art therapy, artwork, crayon, fanart for my own fic, okay not really fanart just thought I should add that tag maybe, these are the pictures the Soldier drew, this is not a cute and fluffy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazrolane/pseuds/Shazrolane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the pictures the Soldier drew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://shazrolane.tumblr.com/)

[](http://s151.photobucket.com/user/Ynari/media/anger.jpg.html)


	2. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion is swirls of green and purple on a disorganized gray background

[](http://s151.photobucket.com/user/Ynari/media/confusion.jpg.html)


	3. Not Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know how to draw not punished. He spends the entire time staring at the paper, and picking up different crayons. When friend leaves, the paper is still empty.
> 
> He is not punished. 
> 
> He decides that not punished is filling the entire sheet with green like leaves on trees. Once, after he had finished a mission, he spent some time watching the wind make the leaves move before returning to the concrete and metal of his confinement. No one else had been sent with him on the mission, so no one knew that he had spent extra time that wasn’t needed.

[](http://s151.photobucket.com/user/Ynari/media/notpunished.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this photo was better, so the layer upon layer upon layer of color showed through better. This is every single green crayon in a large, haphazard collection, along with most of the yellows and blues.


	4. fear and courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fear, which is grey pushing from the borders of the paper, and the red and blue of courage pushing back from the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier wrote Fear in Russian, but he wrote Courage in English.

The Soldier spent some time looking at Fear. He pointed at it and frowned. _Steve_ pulled it off the wall and handed it to him. The Soldier pushed it into a corner, and set about re-drawing it until he was happy (what was happy? What did happy look like?). He pushed it under the door. _Steve_ seemed pleased as he taped the new picture in the place of the old picture.

 

[](http://s151.photobucket.com/user/Ynari/media/fearandcourage.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to draw this one as described, but I just couldn't get it to work. I wasn't happy with my attempts, so I just went with what seemed right at the moment, and thus this revision.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is fast and rough because I figured the Soldier would only be able to sustain anger at his handler for a short period of time, especially this early in the story. Additionally, he was expecting to be stopped at any moment, so he did this as quickly as he could.
> 
> He waited for his punishment for seven hours, until they gave him his evening ration.


End file.
